


Thirst for Thririum

by TideosWonderous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Obsession, Thirsty Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Unrequited Crush, creepy connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideosWonderous/pseuds/TideosWonderous
Summary: In this suspenseful thriller, Kara has to find her way to safety while Connor is hot on her tail.   Little does she know, Connor has his secrets that ruin her pursuit of happiness.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 8





	Thirst for Thririum

As Kara fled Todd's house, she had no regret in shooting him for how he treated Alice. She ran towards the abandoned house with nothing but Alice to keep her company. She got scratched on the fence that they climbed under.. She saw a man try to threaten Alice, and she shouted at him to leave her alone. She assured Alice it was only going to be one night there. She didn't like the look of the place, but it was the only way to be safe. As the night turned into Dawn, Kara and Alice slept there, together. As Kara heard a knock on the door, She knew she had to run with Alice out of the damn place. Kara ran as fast with Alice as she could, and saw another man there. She noticed his look at her...The cold brown eyes of a man that knew her to be a murderer. She ran as fast as she could out in the open street, as the brunet man watched from behind a chain link fence. 

He couldn’t get that woman out of his mind, her soft look, her eyes..Connor kept daydreaming about her, even in his sleep he could feel her presence. Her..It didn’t matter what her name was, it didn’t matter how she looked, he just knew he wanted Her.  
Connor, saddened about his progress in finding Her. All he had was her blood, from the fence. He wanted to chase Her again, he wanted to see Her again. He didn’t care about the means: He was a machine wanting another machine. Ever since he saw her, that is all he could think about...The AX400.  
Every time he wanted to be with her.Every time he wanted to see her. He wanted to feel her flesh. He wanted her hair, her eyes upon him, her face. He wanted to spill her blood all over him. He wanted to be enmeshed in her flesh, crawling underneath her skin and living within her insides, like a womb he was never born in. He wanted to feel her body as it was in pieces, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy her blood.  
As soon as his senses daydreamed about the day of being with her, he felt unsatisfied. He needed her. He needed her more than anything. He needed her to experiment his violent desires upon. He wanted her.  
Connor couldn’t help himself to the look of her on his computer. He didn’t give a damn about his so-called partner drinking booze all day. He just wanted to get that deviant and rip her apart.  
No one is going to worry about an AX400. He didn’t know whether he wanted to drink her blood for pleasure or for evidence.  
As he contemplated in thought, he wanted her more and more. Connor wanted to find her. What he knew about her was that she was no innocent winged angel, she killed a man. Killing was familiar to her. He needed more than blood to find her. She was capable of being anywhere, at any time.  
Connor searched the database for her whereabouts, but couldn’t find anything.  
As he went on the search for her, he searched her old home for clues on where she could’ve been.  
As he searched for her, he felt nearly defeated with no leads..but he couldn't stop. Not for an android that killed a man in cold blood. 

Kara fled to the cathedral. She was done. Tired of having to constantly run with Alice place to place and just wanted a rest. Kara couldn't really imagine how much danger she was really in...How much she had to go through to keep Alice safe. She just wanted to find a good home for her and Alice. Nothing could be further from the pain of having to stand by as Todd hurt the little girl.  
At the cathedral, Kara couldn't be more tired.  
She wanted a rest from it all...To just have some safety and peace as they slept...little did she know, Connor was in full pursuit of her. Kara kept the gun to keep her and Alice safe. 

Connor walked to the cathedral, surveying the area. He wore a dark blue cap, and an old jacket. He questioned whether he should get a knife or an old gun he had.. 

Connor shot at Kara, his aim off by a centimeter. Kara shot back at him grazing his left arm, the gun falling out of his hands. Alice noticed the gun, as Kara asked what Connor was doing there, and Connor, in silence, had only got closer to her. Kara fired a warning shot. Connor finally had Kara where he wanted her, lunging himself at her. Throwing her against the wall, Connor clawed at her clothes and throat. Kara punched him as hard as she could..Alice got the gun, but only grazed Connor. As his piercing eyes looked at her, she dropped the gun. Kara couldn’t allow him to hurt Alice, she kicked him in the face several times. Alice hid behind a pillar as Kara got pinned by Connor’s leg. He ripped through her body, as the thirium dripped out of her, he grew a ravenous appetite for her thirium, sucking it out of her shoulder. The blood draining from her tired body, he had drunk it all out of her, his appetite for her growing more as the night grew. He was ready to dig within her body and rest in her insides. He took out her battery, and decapitated her swiftly. He slowly caressed the face of Kara with his left, as her head was in his right hand. As soon as he was going to shut himself down within Kara’s body, he heard a crying noise.  
As Alice tearfully looked outside of the pillar she was at, Connor slowly trapped Alice in a corner, and took her. He reset her memory, coldly swift, he did not care about Alice. She did not have enough thirium to sustain himself with.  
He returned himself into the evidence room where he collected Kara’s remains, examining her biocomponents with careful precision. He caressed Kara’s body, detaching her arms and legs. He wrapped his arms around her upper torso, her headless body. He found her more beautiful being torn into pieces by his own merit, than being a whole, functioning, android. Her decapitated head lay there on the table, he gently opened her eye sockets to reveal parts of her microchips and programming. He unscrewed her scalp, the many chips and memory of her entire existence lay inside. He specifically took her memory out of her body.  
He wanted her all to himself.


End file.
